1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to weatherproof covers for electrical outlets.
2. Background Art
Electrical outlet covers are manufactured of a variety of materials and can be located on any number of electrical devices. While a number of electrical covers utilize adapter plates to fit various electrical devices, in-use covers include an opening near a bottom wall to permit a cord to pass out of the cover when the cover, also called a lid, is closed on the base.
When an electrical cord is connected to the electrical device within the electrical outlet cover, the cord is directed through an opening to exit the cover. When more than one electrical plug is inserted, both cords exit the same opening and may become tangled. Still further, the cables may not fill the entire opening and could allow bugs to enter the electrical outlet cover.